In a known pressure responsive valve of the general type to which the invention relates, a valve spring extends between and abuts a stationary part and a valve face which is movable. The surface on which pressure acts on the pressure side of the valve member is the same size as the surface on which pressure acts on the exposed side of a control piston which is connected to the pressure side of the valve member through a connection passage, the control piston being actuated by a proportional electromagnet. However, the path of the pressure agent to the valve member is encumbered with resistances with the result that changes of pressure at the inlet do not lead to an increase of the opening pressure of the valve member. A structure of this type is shown in German OS No. 29 52 237.